mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:TK-999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mathematics! Thanks for your edit to the User:TK-999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:55, September 12, 2011 Farrell99999, redux Hi TK! With this edit, Farrell99999 has reared his head again. You can see from ' ' that it traces to the same part of the world. You can see here that I had blocked the same range on the Math Wiki as at ATW. I guess this new IP falls outside that range (does it?). Other than blocking the single IP for block evasion, do you have any minimal RangeBlock suggestions? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. Traceruote says that this IP is joining via a level 21 pool of IPs that allowed me to do a limited rangeblock.—TK-999 17:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of this TK. I knew you were the man! :) — SpikeToronto 18:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Namespace Hi TK! I saw the new block options page in the MW namespace. You know, we really should start setting up the rest of that namespace. Are you ready? Is your AWB up and running? :) 14:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :AutoWikiBrowser? Should I?—TK-999 14:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::We can discuss our approach in chat sometime soon. I was thinking of ing the namespace over here. After which, we will have to use AWB to change ATW-specific “things” to Math Wiki-specific things. After we get that namespace going, we can work on the Template and Project namespaces. If we are both running AWB, it’ll allow us to divide up the work since we could run them at the same time. Thanks! 14:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. Because there’s no talkback template over here yet, I’ll tell you here that I have left you some comments over on my Math Wiki talkpage. Thanks! 14:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks … … for adding the nice background and for adding the Google +1 button. :) — SpikeToronto 17:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you … … for this. The vandalism was 18-months-old, so I unblocked the IP address. However, you were quite correct to get rid of the greeting since it was generated as a result of his vandalizing edit. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Good thing it's been removed now. Thanks!—TK-999 17:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I cannot believe that no one noticed it for over a year-and-a-half! Good thing Ochristi happened along to fix it for us. It’s somewhat embarassing. :"> Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Talkback: Jeff G. — SpikeToronto 13:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rangeblock for . Hey TK! Are ' ' and ' ' in the range of IPs that we blocked for ' '? If not, how much would we have to increase the range to catch them? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 21:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :They are separate and that one rangeblock cannot be increased further. I suggest we wait until additional IPs appear. TK-999 09:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::UPDATE: Hey TK! I have another one for you: ' '. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Now that's pretty far away, unless it gets company in the form of some 121.54.x.x IP, it cannot be increased. This is because in mediaWiki, there's a PHP variable that sets the largest range that can be blocked. On Wikia, this is the default value of /16 (65,536 IPs): $wgBlockCIDRLimit = array( 'IPv4' => 16, # Individual rangeblocks larger than a /16 (65,536 addresses) will not be allowed 'IPv6' => 64, # 2^64 = ~1.8x10^19 addresses ); and from MW 1.20wmf5: $wgBlockCIDRLimit = array ( 'IPv4' => 16, 'IPv6' => 19, # 2^109 = ~6.5x10^32 addresses ); TK-999 11:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC)